


Before I Knew You

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: There is an image that Tom needs to explain.





	Before I Knew You

SMACK!

Lieutenant Tom Paris, Chief Helmsman of the Starship Voyager stranded in the Delta Quadrant, who was very much lost in his thoughts and looking hard at the padd in his hand ran straight into the big stocky chest of his First Officer Commander Chakotay. Down he went landing on his firm perfect butt and tailbone rather hard while the padd slipped from his hand flipping down the hall some little ways away. Chakotay umphed rather loudly as the pilot bounced off him and he bounded off the wall while managing to keep his balance.

“My apologies, Lieutenant. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Chakotay apologized as he extended his hand out to the stunned blond man with the annoyed look on his beautiful face.

“You’re apologizing to me?” Tom questioned in amazed disbelief as he let the Native American help him to his feet.

“Why is that so surprising, Mr. Paris?” Chakotay frowned in slight confusion as he bent over and picked up the fallen padd from the floor. Standing up, he considered the familiar blue eyes that had haunted many a dream during long lonely nights in his quarters.

“Because you would usually blame this incident on me and have enough reason to yell at me again,” he licked his lips nervously and blushed a lovely pink tint to his high cheekbones making the brilliant blue of his iris stand out. They were so lovely to look at while framed by the dark lashes.

“Well let there be a first time for something in your life, Tom. I apologize for running into you,” he smiled making Tom wince at the sight of his killer dimples. Chakotay went to hand the padd back to the younger man when he saw the image portrayed on the little screen. “Where did you get this?” his voice suddenly was full of questions and a doubt or two.

It was the image of a much younger Tom with his arm around some much younger Chakotay during his Star Fleet Academy days. They were both smiling, and their bodies seemed to fit together in the picture like they were very close. Taking the padd back he flipped to the next image and saw the two of them kissing while someone else had snapped the picture. A slow angry burn began to fill his mind of someone using his image for their own personal pleasure.

“Explain yourself, Paris.” His voice came out very cold and demanding as the eyes went to a flat black gazing upon the very pale Tom Paris. “I never knew you while I was at the Academy and as far as I know you were just a teenager then, maybe pre-teen.”

“It’s classified, Sir,” Tom managed to stammer out his shaky hands reaching for his padd. “May I have that back, please. It’s private and no one else knows about this I can assure you.”

“I would like an explanation, Tom,” his voice grew soft seeing how much distress was dancing in the blue eyes and he let the anger go. Was it his imagination or was Tom trembling like he was afraid or something?

“Can we go to your quarters, Commander? This will take a little while to tell and it’s kinda private, not even Harry knows about this,” Tom asked as he blushed deeply this time. He knew there was no way in hell that Chakotay would let go of this until he had the truth and the explanation was to his satisfaction. Talk about a bulldog with a bone between his teeth and try and get him to let go of it. Chakotay was that stubborn.

Chakotay led the way to his quarters on the next deck down and escorted the nervous younger man into his living area. Tom looked extremely uncomfortable as he sat on the couch and refused to look his commanding officer in the eye. It was easy enough to see that he was having a hard time dealing with this and he would not find it easy to talk about it either. His anger slowly faded at the distress of the younger man.

“Would you care for something to drink, Tom?” Chakotay said in a soft tone hoping that he wouldn’t scare the man into bolting. He was curious about the tale he was going to hear and used his counseling skills to calm the younger man.

“Tea, please. My throat is dry,” he confessed suddenly as he glanced around the quarters decorated in Southwestern American style with mostly Navajo influence up and including the huge medicine wheel on the wall. He relaxed somewhat when he realized that Chakotay was not going to punch him out for the images on his data padd. The big man was plainly curious as the anger left him and he waited patiently for the story to be told.

Chakotay got them each a cup of herbal tea and joined Tom on the couch. Both were silent for a few moments as they sipped the hot liquid soothing their parched throats. It was hard to decide who wanted to talk first and what to say to each other since neither wanted past hostilities to flare up and come between them again.

“Tell me,” he said simply looking into the frightened blue eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite you, unless you want me too.” He tried to grin and ease the tension in the stiff blond before he sprained something.

Tom relaxed a little more and put the teacup down. He didn’t trust his shaking hands, so he clinched them in his lap to keep them still. “I was on my first assignment with the Exeter when this incident happened, Commander.”

“Call me Chakotay, Tom. We’re off duty.” He gave his famous half-smile which did a lot to warm Tom’s heart and make him feel better about talking to the former Maquis. He shifted his long body on the couch to make himself more comfortable.

“All right, Chakotay. Like I was saying I was on the Exeter when this incident happened…” he started to explain.

“A picture of you and me kissing and you call it an incident?” Chakotay questioned slightly shocked as Tom smiled warmly at his memory of the incident.

“That was the just the start of it.” He went on and Chakotay settled back to listen. 

“The Exeter encountered a spatial anomaly and we ended up in an alternate universe. I was assigned to go to the AU Earth and discover if there was a way to get the parts we needed to repair the ship, so we could get back to our own universe. The Captain granted me total discretion and transported me down to Starfleet Headquarters to do my job. It turned out that with the AU Earth, the stardate was off by ten years,” Tom took a big swallow of the tea. His throat muscles were threatening to close off his windpipe with the spasms of tension. “It meant I needed to stay there for a few days, so I stayed at my parent’s house since they were away from the planet for the time being. In my free time, I wandered around the Academy trying to pick out the differences between that place and our Academy when I spotted you walking alone across the grass.”

“I see. What happened then?” Chakotay hoped he was sounding encouraging as his interest was piqued by the tale.

“I followed you to your next class. You were so handsome in your cadet uniform and I knew I had to get to know you better. I figured to get the parts the ship needed, have a fling with you and no one would be the wiser. Boy, was I wrong.” Tom’s face and neck turned completely red embarrassed by the whole story. It took a moment for the pilot to recover.

“Take your time, Tom. We have all night,” he encouraged. “Don’t be embarrassed by this, but you have to admit you have piqued my curiosity.”

“It’s just that this was a very private memory for me to enjoy. I…I…never meant for you to find out…” Tom was still slightly nervous being alone with Chakotay in his quarters. He had had many dreams about being here and the many things they had done here in his fantasies. His thoughts caused him to turn red again as he ran a hand through his hair rumpling it even more.

“Please, share it with me. I’d really like to know what happened there?” Chakotay said sincerely as he reached over and picked up Tom’s slender pale hand and held it gently with his big broad hand. The rumpled blond hair made him look sexy to the big man.

Tom just stared at him for a moment in wonder and his own curiosity. Could this Chakotay really be attracted to him? Did he have a chance with his own Chakotay and not just relive the memories of the other Chakotay? “I followed you to the library and watched you study for awhile. When you left to go for supper in the cafeteria, I got my own tray and joined you at your table. You looked shocked when I sat down.” 

************

The memory ran through his mind:

“Mind if I join you?” Tom asked the young Native American who was about eighteen to twenty years old. He held his tray of pizza and a beer in his hands hoping this gorgeous creature would have something to do with him.

“No, I don’t mind at all,” a killer smile from that rugged handsome face and the gleaming friendly dark eyes gazed up at him. “It’s nice to have someone to eat with. Campus is kind of lonely during summer break and all my friends are gone home or on vacation right now.” The sweet melodic voice was almost his undoing, as he grew weak in the knees glad he had sat down before his legs gave out totally.

“My name is Tom. What’s yours?” he forced his hands free from clenching the tray and tried not to tremble too much as he offered his hand to the young man.

“Chakotay. I’m in my last year at the Academy. I’ve never seen you around here before,” dark guileless eyes were full of curiosity that this beautiful man would find any interest in plain dull him.

“I just got here a few days ago to attend a class before my next assignment,” Tom said swiftly and hoped the young stud muffin would believe him.

“What class are you taking? I’m on the command track myself,” Chakotay answered eagerly becoming entranced with the blue of the eyes gazing at him.

“Advanced Tactical Flight Instruction. I’m a pilot although my dad would like me to get on the command track, I’d rather get into ship’s design and research later on,” Tom admitted having already taken the real class back in his own universe. “How come you’re not studying with a group, if I may ask?”

“Not many people want anything to do with a frontier boy. They think I used connections to get here,” Chakotay admitted with a trace of the loneliness in his voice. “It’s been lonely, but I refuse to let them get me down.”

“I believe you,” Tom could see the strength of the young man’s determination in the lovely dark eyes. “I would like to get to know you better, if I may?”

“You really would?” he questioned back curiously, a ray of hope in his heart as he felt drawn to the blond bombshell. He could feel deep in his gut there was some kind of destiny between them.

“Yeah, other people’s loss and my gain. I see a beautiful vibrant young man with lots to give if only people would take their blinders off they would see what a great treasure you are,” Tom replied in a husky voice as he bent his head close to the dark head with curious eyes.

“Thank you,” Chakotay had the grace to blush despite his darker skin but Tom found it endearing.

“How about we go dancing after we finish eating?” he extended the invitation.

“All right,” he answered wondering why this golden blond bombshell who could have anyone he wanted on campus settle for him a plain student from the frontier planets.

Tom could see the question in his dark brown eyes and decided to answer him. “I have been here for two days now wondering around in my free time and you were the only person who caught my eye. And there are thousands of people attending school here, Chakotay.”

“Thank you again.” Chakotay blushed even harder and felt flattered by the compliment. Something about the way Tom looked at him was making him feel beautiful and maybe he wasn’t so plain after all.

After eating, Tom took Chakotay by the hand and led the way to downtown San Francisco via a shuttle transport hoping that maybe some of the establishments were the same as in his own universe. He was in luck as he found one of his favorite hangouts called The Blue Mouse that was also in existence in this alternate universe.

Like most establishments for dancing, it was dark with sparkling lights over the wooden floor by the music machine spouting something that had a good beat to it. Heavily made up waitresses were going from table to table taking orders for drinks expertly weaving their way through the crowd of groups, couples and singles looking for someone to be with. Finding an empty table near the back wall, the two men left their coats and the book bag Chakotay had been carrying as Tom dragged him out onto the crowded dance floor.

He pulled his arms around the dark man’s waist and ass while Chakotay put his arms around the blond man’s shoulders. They began to move to the beat of the music as Tom leaned down and kissed those lush lips that had been calling to him all night. Sweet, oh so sweet they were as his tongue pushed past the full lips to delve into the warm wet mouth to explore and sucked on his tongue in return. He felt a head rush as the stocky dark man leaned into him and their bodies molded together and moved to a primal rhythm from eons past.

Chakotay didn’t remember much after that kiss, as his thought processes seemed to stop while he was in the blond man’s arms. The next clear thought he had was when the door to Tom’s bedroom slammed shut and he found himself alone in the darkened room with Tom rummaging around in his bathroom. He felt hot, aroused and didn’t want to be alone while hoping that the handsome blond man would make love to him.

“Tom?” he sounded almost scared.

“I’m right here, babe. I had to find some lube. I have no wish to hurt you, beautiful,” Tom said sincerely as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply. Chakotay melted under the intensity and gave himself over to whatever Tom wanted to do with him.

“Take me,” he murmured, and his eyes were nearly black with the passion and tension building in his stocky body. Chakotay felt his clothes coming off and cool air drifting over his heated skin. A short while later, he felt soft bedclothes under his back and the edges tantalized his already sensitive skin. Looking up, he found hot blue eyes raking over him searing his already heightened nerves.

Pushing the smooth legs apart and settling his lean frame comfortably in between them, Tom took the container of lubricant and slicked up his fingers before as he gently prepared the firm brown ass for entry. Chakotay was in sheer bliss as Tom’s fingers slid in and out of his anal muscle teasing and stretching while he clamped down on the fingers wanting more.  


“Please, Tom. I want you inside me, now.” he moaned as the sensations raced through his body and he thrashed mindlessly. “Need you. Need you, please.” Chakotay was begging now as he felt that this was something he’d had wanted all of his young life.  
Tom used the lube on his own very hard long pink cock and very gently eased his way into his bronze partner’s hot velvety channel. When he was in all the way, he bent his head down and captured Chakotay’s full lips with his own while he slowly began moving in and out of the golden ass taking care to hit the right spot.  


Chakotay was thrashing and moaning unable to think as he arched up trying to get more of Tom inside him. Reaching in between their sweaty bodies, Tom’s hand encircled the big dark cock and stroked it to match his own rhythm while smiling at the expressions on Chakotay’s face. A few moments later, he came with a ragged cry over Tom’s hand and his stomach and chest.  


Shortly thereafter, Chakotay felt Tom releasing his fluids deep in his bowels while crying out his name, “Chakotay!” Tom collapsed on top of the bronze body as both chests heaved for air feeling the after effects of orgasm and dazed by the intensity of it. Wrapping his burly arms around the pale body, they both slipped off to sleep.  


************  
Tom stopped his story for a moment and gulped some of the now lukewarm tea down while watching Chakotay from the corner of his eyes.  


Chakotay had a thoughtful look on his face but didn’t say anything as he watched Tom and the emotions that were crossing his face. He just patiently waited for him to continue on with the tale.

************

“After that night, we were inseparable and Chakotay skipped classes, so we could be together when I broke down and told him the truth of my being there. He wanted to come with me, so we could be together always, and I agreed since I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him behind,” Tom stopped for a moment to regroup his thoughts and Chakotay went to the replicator to get them each a fresh cup of tea. 

“How did you plan on getting him on board the Exeter and back to our universe without anyone finding out?” the tale that Tom was telling felt like something that could have happened and Chakotay knew deep in his gut that he was being told the truth.

“I had a vague idea of hiding him on the ship in my cabin until it was too late for him to be returned to his own universe.” Tom answered. “Chakotay agreed to my plans, but things didn’t turn out the way I wanted.” His voice trailed off as tears of grief welled up in his eyes.

Drawing on his courage, Tom began to relate what happened to the young Chakotay in the other universe.

************

Tom’s chest heaved in great sorrow over the loss of his loved one. “You…he…he died in my arms when someone tried to attack me and he…he…got in between us to protect me. She stabbed him like three times before I could move in and killed her with my phaser.”

He had never cried out his grief over losing his young lover like that merely burying it along with all the other hurt and pain that had happened in his lonely life. There was no protest as the burly arms of the older man he also loved in this universe reached out pulled him to the big chest wrapping those same warm and loving arms around him.

“Let it go, Tom. You need to grieve and let the pain out. Holding back has caused you more pain by keeping it bottled up inside,” Chakotay kissed the top of the blond head something he had wanted to do for a long time.

As Tom felt the lips in his hair and felt the comfort of being in the embrace of a much older version of the man that he’d loved, a dam broke loose inside his chest and began to cry for his loss and pain. The arms held him tightly and soft words that he couldn’t hear were whispered in his ear. He wasn’t being pushed away or taunted for not being a man by crying, the big man simply held him and accepted his emotional loss of control.

“What hurt the most was I had to leave him there. I don’t know if he ever got a decent burial. I had to get the parts and get out of there before Security came nosing around and I would have to explain things that I couldn’t answer. The Exeter picked me up and we returned to this universe where we belonged.” Tom got out. “The only thing I managed to bring back was that padd and a ring he gave me. The ring was stolen from me in the penal colony.”

“I wish there was something I could do, but it’s out of your hands and you’ll have to live with the memories. Just remember the good times and he’ll live on in your heart and mind.”

“I know…I just wish…I just wish…” he stuttered out a little while later knowing he had nothing to lose at this point while tucking his head into the broad shoulder feeling safe.

“You just wish what, Tom?” the melodious voice was soft and caring as the lush lips nuzzled the top of his head again.

“I wish you loved me like he did,” came the muffled reply making Chakotay’s heart sing as the words sank into his head.

“Actually, I have loved you for a long time, Tom. You’ve been the star in my dreams for a long time,” Chakotay confessed before he could stop himself.

Tom sat straight up and looked into the dark brown eyes that met his fearlessly and full of wonder to what his reaction to the words just spoken would be. “Why haven’t you said anything before this?” he demanded running a hand over his eyes to wipe the offending tears away.

“You’ve never showed any interest in men here on the ship or while you were with the Maquis. If you had shown some interest there, I wouldn’t have let you out of my bed,” Chakotay grinned at him watching the blush creep over his face and decided to make him blush as often as possible.

“Show me,” Tom said before he lost his nerve.

The dark eyes smoldered into his blue eyes as Chakotay led him into his bedroom. “This is your show, Tom. You lead the way.”

“Are you sure about this?” Tom asked uncertain. The big man had always struck him to be the dominant one in the bedroom, but he didn’t mind taking charge either if that was what Chakotay wanted.

************

“You would know best, Tommy,” Chakotay answered as he got his hands in Tom’s pants and was playing with parts that he hoped now belonged to him alone. He could feel the cock getting hard under his playing hands and he started to very softly stroke it with almost ticklish touches. His other hand was playing with Tom’s ass and soon the younger man was moaning in pleasure.

“You wanna play, do you, baby?” Tom teased while he still had the ability to think and captured those full lips with his own while his hands found the dark nipples on Chakotay’s chest. He rubbed them and pinched them until they got hard and the bronze body started to wiggle in pleasure and opened his legs inviting his husband in. “Let’s get rid of the clothes.”

With flailing of arms and legs, they managed to shed their clothes and resume their activities of lovemaking. Tom settled in between the meaty thighs of his new lover with a tube of lubricant in hand. Chakotay watched him with love and trust in his dark eyes as he clinched the sheets in frustration waiting for Tom to fill him up with that beautiful pale cock of his. He loved feeling the completeness when they were connected like that like they were one person instead of two. His legs spread further apart as Tom parted his golden cheeks to begin preparing his brown anal muscle for entry.

“Spirits, Tommy. Don’t make me wait,” he was sweating with the anticipation of Tom’s entry into his ass. Tom was just beginning to ease in when he smiled at Chakotay’s frustration. “A little inpatient aren’t we, baby?” Chakotay wiggled his ass in invitation as his answer.

Slowly, Tom pushed his way past the tight ring muscle until his whole length was inside the heated channel and he lay still until Chakotay was used to the fullness. He didn’t want to hurt the older man so when Chakotay started wiggling and moaning in anticipation, Tom started moving in and out slowly at first building up a good rhythm. 

“Harder, Tommy, harder please,” Chakotay begged as his feelings of orgasm was starting to build.

“Touch yourself, baby. I want to see you come for me, baby,” Tom hissed in Chakotay’s ear as he nipped the earlobe.

He moaned from deep in his chest as his bronze hands stroked his cock and he started to thrash mindlessly under Tom screaming as he came hard and fast. Tom loved to watch the faces he made while coming and shortly thereafter felt his own orgasm come on and shot his load deep in Chakotay’s ass. Trembling from the aftereffects, Tom laid on top of his lover loved, contented and happy with the world for the moment.

The image on the padd stared up at him from its place on the floor. It still hurt but the pain was fading while he looked over into the same eyes he had loved for a long time.

The End


End file.
